Special Valentine
by CykePhoenixSummers
Summary: Scott plans a Valentine's Day date with Jean. It's JOTT! R&R please!


**Disclaimer: **X-Men ain't mine... tho if Marvel would let me have Scott and Jean then i'll take them.. but sadly that'll never happen :(

**A/N: **I got the idea of this Valentine's Day to write while i was sitting in my history class listening to my teacher lecture for over 2 hours and decided to write this fic for all the couples out there. This is my first fic... so please be kind and review... author accepts feedback and constructive criticism.

Jessie is a character i just made up for Evan... since they didn't really have a girl to pair him up with during the show.

Scott and Jean- means telepathic conversation.

**Special Valentine**

Valentine's Day is only a few days away and as Scott Summers walked past the romantic-themed hallway of Bayville High towards the parking lot to his car, he thought that this year, for the first time in a long time, he will be celebrating Valentine's Day with that someone special. Scott threw his stuff into the passenger's seat and hopped into the driver's seat, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't have anybody to ride with him because they have other plans: Kitty was with Lance, Kurt's with Amanda, Rogue and Evan are off somewhere and Jean had soccer practice and drove her SUV to school so she didn't need a ride from him anyway. When he arrived at the institute, he parked his car, gathered his stuff and headed to his room. Once there, Scott put his stuff down and laid down on his bed.

"Okay, Summers... Valentine's Day is in four days. That's enough time to plan on a special Valentine's Day date with Jean." Scott told himself.

He then picked up his cellphone and dialed the number of one of New York's finest restaurant (i don't have a name for it because i don't know what the names of the restaurants in New York) and made a reservation for two on Tuesday at 8:00. He then made a mental note to himself to pick up some flowers afterschool on Monday.

Over with Jean...

The Bayville High's varsity soccer team has just finished practicing and as Jean picked up all her stuff, started walking towards her SUV. She was about to open the door when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Duncan running over to her. He stopped just in front of her and tried to catch his breath before speaking.

"Hey." Duncan greeted as he regained his composure.

"Hey." Jean greeted back as she gave him a tight smile. "What's up?" she asked as she put her stuff in the back seat.

"Well... I was just wondering if you're doing anything on Tuesday?" Duncan asked with a smile.

"What's Tuesday?" Jean asked in confusion.

"Valentine's Day." Duncan reminded her.

"Ohhh yeah." Jean said finally remembering.

"So?" Duncan pushed.

"Um... I don't know yet." Jean replied honestly.

"Well... how about being my Valentine?" Duncan asked flashing her one of his not-so-charming smile.

"I'm sorry Duncan... but I kinda have someone else in mind." Said Jean.

"You mean Summers?" Duncan asked a little angrily.

"I don't know..." Jean admitted.

"But even if it's Scott, what's it to you? We broke up a while back, remember?" Jean snapped as she opened the door of the driver's side and got into the car, starting the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving a bewildered-looking Duncan in the lot with his mouth gaping open in shock that Jean had just chosen Scott Summers over him.

As Jean arrived home, she parked her car and proceeded inside and saw the others, except Scott, sprawled out onto the living room watching "Wedding Crashers" on DVD.

"Hey Jean! You wanna, like, join us in watching Wedding Crashers?" Asked Kitty.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just put my stuff in my room and I'll come back down." Jean said with a smile as she made her way up to her room.

Jean came back downstairs to the living room a few minutes later and sat on the vacant couch and watched the movie. They were almost halfway through the movie when Scott walked in.

"Hey Scott, you wanna watch?" asked Evan.

Scott looked around at them before answering.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go to my room and rest for a bit." He replied as he made his way upstairs to his room.

Their movie ended just in time for dinner and all of them flocked into the kitchen to get some food.

After everyone has finished their dinner, they left the dining hall and left Scott and Jean to do the dishes since it was their turn to do them.

"So... Scott, you got any plans for the weekend?" Jean asked her bestfriend as she rinsed the dishes and handed it to Scott so he can dry them.

"Not really." replied Scott as he took the dishes from her and started drying them.

"The guys just want me to drive them to the mall so they can get some Valentine's Day for their girlfriends." he added.

"Oh." was all Jean said as she helped Scott in drying the dishes.

"How about you?" Scott asked this time as he finished drying off the last dish and placed it on the cupboard. Jean shook her head as she too finished drying.

"Not even for Valentine's Day?" Scott asked again, hopefully. Jean, once again shook her head.

"You?" She asked.

"Don't know yet." Scott admitted.

The two of them cleaned up the kitchen, with no words uttered between them, before they can head up upstairs to their rooms for bed.

"Scott?" Jean called after Scott before he can make it out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Scott asked as he turned around to face her.

"Do you... uh... wanna go for a walk with me outside?" Jean asked, suddenly feeling nervous and shy for no reason.

Scott thought about it for a moment before replying, "Yeah, sure." he smiled.

Five minutes later, Scott and Jean were wearing their coats and walked around the Institute grounds, still blanketed in snow.

"We haven't done this in a long time." Jean commented as she slipped her arm on Scott's linking both their arms.

After walking around in the snow for ten minutes, the two of them decided to head back since it was getting late and the snow started falling. Scott walked Jean to her room.

"Thanks, Scott." Jean said giving Scott a peck on the cheek before walking into her room.

"Anytime, Jean. Anytime." Scott responded still dazed from the kiss Jean gave him.

The Weekend...

The X-kids at the Xavier Institute started piling into the kitchen at 10 AM for some breakfast before starting off their day. Everyone sat down around the table and ate breakfast.

"So what do you kids got planned today?" Logan asked in a gruff voice.

"Scott's taking me and Kurt at the mall to get some stuff for Valentine's Day for Amanda and Jessie." Evan replied; Logan nodded.

"How about you three?" He asked pointing at Jean, Rogue and Kitty. "

Don't know yet." The three girls replied simultaneously. "

"I'll meet you guys at my car, outside." Scott said to Kurt and Evan after they finished breakfast and got dressed.

He started walking to the front door to go outside when he bumped into Jean.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, yourself." Jean greeted back.

"Wanna come with us?" Scott asked her as they started walking outside towards Scott's car.

"Tempting... but no thanks." Jean said. "Have fun, though." she added.

"Okay." said Scott. Just then Evan and Kurt arrived.

"Hey, Jean." The two of them greeted.

"Hey Kurt. Hey Evan." Jean greeted back.

"You two ready to go?" Scott asked Evan and Kurt. Both of them nodded and hopped into Scott's red convertible. Scott started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He waved at Jean; and Jean waved back watching him speed out of the institute.

Inside the mansion's living room...

Jean then decided to go back inside the mansion and see what Kitty and Rogue are doing. She found them in the living room with Kitty watching tv and Rogue reading a magazine and decided to join them.

"Hey ladies." she greeted as she sat down in one of the comfy chairs.

"Hey." Kitty and Rogue greeted glancing at her for a second before going back to what they were doing.

Kitty was watching the new episode of 'That's So Raven' that was aired yesterday, and Rogue was reading a new issue of 'Us Weekly' magazine.

"So what are you ladies up to this weekend?" Jean asked the two younger girls.

"Nothin." Rogue replied in her southern drawl.

"Goin out with Lance tonight." replied the valley girl.

"Like, how about you Jean, got any plans?" Kitty asked the older girl.

Jean just shook her head.

"Like, how 'bout Valentine's Day?" Kitty asked again.

"Nothin' yet." replied Rogue.

"Jean?" Kitty asked looking at the red-head. "Don't know yet... but Duncan did ask me to be his Valentine afterschool yesterday." Jean admitted.

That admission got the attention of the two girls.

"Like what did you say?" Kitty asked as she lowered the volume of the TV.

"Ya sed no, right?" Rogue commented as she put the magazine down and looked at Jean.

Jean nodded.

"I told him no... and he got angry and said that the reason I don't want to be his Valentine is because I'm spending Valentine's Day with Scott." replied Jean.

"Oooh... what'd you tell him?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"I told him that if I am going to spend Valentine's Day with Scott, it doesn't concern him since we broke up a few months ago." Jean finished.

Rogue and Kitty smiled and said, "Attagirl."

"So are you?" Kitty asked after a few moments.

"Am I what?" Jean asked back not sure of what Kitty meant.

"Spending Valentine's Day with a certain guy who wears red-shades and who happens to be your best friend." Kitty specified, a wide smile plastered on her face as Jean blushed a little bit.

"I don't know." replied Jean. "Scott mentioned Valentine's Day... but didn't ask me or if he even has plans for that day." she added, sounding a little sad and disappointed to the fact that Scott didn't show interest.

"You know how Scott is... he, like, hates Valentine's Day." Kitty said.

"Or any other holiday for that matter." Rogue added.

"True." Jean said as she let what Kitty and Rogue said sink in.

Bayville Mall...

"So, man, what do you got planned for Valentine's Day?" Evan asked Scott as the three of them strolled around the mall looking through stores.

"Ja, got any date?" Kurt added with a grin.

"Well... I'm planning on a Valentine's Day dinner with someone special." Scott said with a smile.

"Does this special someone has green eyes and red hair and someone you've had a crush on in like forever?" Evan guessed making Kurt giggle and Scott glare at him mockingly.

By the way Scott was glaring at him, Evan figured out that his guess was right.

"Are you really going to ask Jean out on Valentine's Day?" He asked.

Scott just nodded.

"Way to go man... it's about time." Evan said patting Scott on the back.

"Ja, I agree." Kurt said also patting him on the back.

The three of them finally settled on the jewelry store where Kurt bought a 10K bracelet for Amanda and Evan bought Jessie a platinum silver charm bracelet. Scott also decided to get Jean something and he picked a platinum necklace with a heart pendant. He also decided to get it engraved so he went to talk to the guy in the front if he can get it engraved, the guy nodded. Scott wrote down what he wanted to be engraved on the pendant on a little piece of paper:

_To Jean... I love you with all my heart, Scott_.

Scott, Evan, and Kurt waited for the guy to finish engraving the necklace pendant; and after 10 minutes the guy came out and gave the necklace to Scott after he paid for it. The three of them decided to get some food first before heading home, so they started walking towards the foodcourt. They decided on Burger King. They sat around a table, eating, talking, and joking around. After finishing their foods, the guys decided to get back to the institute since it was getting late. They arrived back at the institute just after 6:00 PM.

A couple hours later, Scott was in his room sitting on his desk with his physics book open but was rarely paying attention to it since he was busy thinking of a way to ask Jean to be his Valentine, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Uh... yeah?" Scott called from his desk.

"Scott... can I come in?" A voice in the other end asked, a voice that Scott's too familiar with.

"Sure, Jean, come on in, door's unlocked." He said.

"Hey." He greeted his best friend as she walked in to his room.

"Hey." Jean greeted back as she shut the door and walked over to his bed.

"So what's up?" Scott asked turning in his chair to face her.

"Nothing... just bored, so I thought I'd bug you." Jean replied with a smile.

"So I guess I'm your cure for boredom then, huh?" Scott asked smiling at Jean. Jean just nodded her head.

"What you doing?" Jean asked.

"Just finishing my HW for Honors Physics so I don't have to worry about it later." Scott replied.

"Oh." Jean said. "Are you busy?" Jean asked sheepishly.

"Not really, why?" answered Scott.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time together." Jean replied.

"I kinda miss spending time with you." She added.

"I miss spending time with you too, Jean." Said Scott as he sat next to her and gave her a hug.

Both Jean and Scott stayed at Scott's room talking and catching up with the times they haven't spent together and watching TV. At around 10 o'clock Jean left Scott's room and headed to her own.

"I had fun tonight, Scott. Thanks." She said smiling at Scott before she left his room.

"No problem Jean." Scott said smiling back at her as he watched her leave his room.

Sunday was like any other day at the institute. The students went about their daily routine. Sleeping late and sleeping in and finishing their homeworks before going to bed on a Sunday night.

Monday...

It was the day before Valentine's Day and every couple at Bayville High are already planning on how to spend Valentine's Day together. Scott thought about his plans for Valentine's Day with Jean.

When the bell rang, indicating that the day was over, Scott walked over to his car and drove off. He drove to a flowershop to get some flowers for his plan with Jean tomorrow. He bought a dozen red roses and a dozen yellow flowers. When he got home, he went looking for Ororo and found her at her garden in the mansion's attic.

"Hey, 'Ro." Scott greeted the older lady.

"Hello Scott." Ororo greeted back. "Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah... uh... I was wondering if you could keep these in here for tonight." Scott asked as he showed Ororo the bouquet of flowers.

Ororo saw the flowers and smiled. "Of course." she said as she took them from Scott and placed them to a table.

"I take it you're spending Valentine's Day with a special someone? Jean, perhaps?" She added and smiled as she saw Scott blush slightly.

"Thanks 'Ro." Scott said as he started walking toward the door, but before he made his way out, he had an idea.

"Hey 'Ro... do you mind if I can have one white rose?" Scott asked.

Ororo didn't answer, just went over to the pot of white roses and cut one out and handed it to Scott.

"Thanks." Scott said as he took the rose from Ororo and headed out of the attic and down to his room.

Once in his room, Scott searched for a pen and paper and scribbled a note and sneaked into Jean's room. Once there, he walked over to her desk and placed the note on it and the white rose on top.

Jean, tired from soccer practice, trudged up to her room. She opened the door and dropped her duffel bag on the floor beside her bed. Then something caught her eye. She walked over to her desk and picked up the white rose and the note Scott left. She unfolded the note and read it. It read:

_Jean, _

_Will you be my Valentine for Valentine's Day? _

_Love,_

_Scott_

Jean re-read the note again, disbelieving that Scott has just asked her to be his Valentine for tomorrow. She smiled as she concluded that the note was real and that Scott has just asked her out for Valentine's Day. She wanted to tell Scott that answer is 'yes' but first she wanted to take a shower since she's still muddy from soccer practice.

After her shower, she dressed into some comfortable clothes and walked over to Scott's room. She knocked on his door and waited for Scott to let her in. Scott heard someone knocking on his door, so he got up and walked toward it and opened the door. As he opened it, he was pleasantly surprised to see Jean Grey standing on the other side.

"Uh... h-hey Jean." Scott greeted his best friend, feeling a little nervous as he ran his fingers his chestnut brown hair.

Jean smiled inwardly at Scott's nervous behavior. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"O-of course." Scott said finally managing a smile as he stepped aside to let Jean in.

Once she was inside, he shut his door.

"I got your note." said Jean with a small smile.

"Oh." was all Scott could manage to get out.

"My answer is yes, Scott. I'd love to be your Valentine for tomorrow." She finished.

Scott couldn't believe his ears that Jean has just agreed to be his valentine for tomorrow.

"R-really?" He asked still a little unsure.

Jean just smiled wider, which caused Scott to smile too. Jean tried to find out more about Scott's plans for them for tomorrow, but all Scott said was that he's taking her to a restaurant.

"So what's the dress code?" Jean asked before leaving his room.

"Uh... casual." Scott replied.

"OK." Jean smiled and left Scott's room, but gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving. Scott smiled at the gesture and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face nor did he want to.

Tuesday...

The bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch so everyone ran out of their classes and headed for the cafeteria. Jean, Rogue and Kitty sat at their usual table and ate their lunch as they waited for the guys.

"So Jean, like, got any plans for tonight?" Kitty asked the older girl.

"Yeah, Scott's taking me out to dinner." She replied and smiled a little.

"It's about damn time." Rogue commented making Kitty giggle. Jean smiled too.

After about 10 minutes into lunch, Evan, Kurt and Scott arrived at their table with their lunches.

"Hey guys." The girls greeted as the guys sat down.

"Hey." They greeted back.

"So Kurt, what are you and Amanda have planned for today?" Kitty asked.

"We're just going to the movies and hang out after." Kurt replied taking a bite on his sandwich.

"What about you, Ev?" "I'm taking Jessie out ice-skating." Evan replied.

"Well... Kit what do ya and the walking earthquake have planned for today?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, like, Lance said it was, like, a surprise." Kitty replied.

"How about you Rogue? Going out with Gambit later?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe." Rogue replied with a smirk.

Our reservation's at 8:00, would you like to go catch a movie after? Scott asked Jean telepathically through their link.

Yeah, that's fine. Jean sent, smiling at him.

What time are we leaving? she asked.

Uh... how about... around 7:30? Scott replied.

Jean nodded. The two fo them had their own telepathic conversation while the others had theirs.

When lunch was over, the X-Men gathered up their stuff and went their separate ways to their respective classes. Since their classes are on the same hall, Scott walked Jean to her class. As they walked toward her class, Jean linked her arm with Scott; Scott glanced at her and smiled, Jean returned his smile.

"I'll see you later." Scott said as they stood in front of Jean's chemistry class.

"Bye, Scott." Said Jean as she walked inside her class.

Scott then headed to his physics class. Jean, Scott, and the rest of their friends and classmates sat in class staring into space just anxiously awaiting their dismissal. When the final bell finally rang, everyone hurried out of their classes. Scott drove home with Kurt and Evan, while Kitty and Rogue got a ride with Jean.

Jean stood in front of her closet trying to find an outfit to wear for her Valentine's Day date with Scott. After 15 minutes, she finally picked out an outfit. She finally picked a pair of jeans, since it's winter and a red casual blouse. She also picked a jacket that matches her blouse just in case it snows.

At the same time in Scott's room, Scott was picking out his own outfit. He picked out a pair of jeans and black long-sleeved dress shirt. He threw on his jeans and a black T-Shirt and wore the black long-sleeved shirt over it which he left unbuttoned. He looked himself over at his mirror as he combed his hair. Once Scott was satisfied with his appearance, he put the comb down, grabbed his jacket, pocketed the small box that housed the necklace and left his room and went up to Ororo's garden in the attic to pick up the flowers he got for Jean the day before. He knocked on Ororo's door and waited for her to open it. Ororo appeared in her door holding the bouquet of flowers knowing that it was Scott on the other side of her door and handed it to him.

"I had a feeling that it was you." She said to him.

"Thanks 'Ro." Scott said as he took the flowers.

"Anytime Scott. You and Jean have fun tonight." She said before Scott made his way downstairs.

It was only 7:15 PM as Scott looked at his watch as he waited downstairs for his date. A few minutes later, Jean arrived downstairs and Scott was taken aback by the beautiful red head. Her vibrant flowing red hair which she usually wore down was up in a ponytail. Scott met her at the end of the staircase and held out his hand to her in a gentlemanly gesture which made Jean smile as she accepted it. Scott then gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jean." Said Scott.

"Oh Scott, they're beautiful." Jean said as she admired the yellow and red roses.

"And Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She added.

Scott grinned at her again as he led her out to the front door towards his car. He opened the passenger's door for her and helped her inside, once she was in, he shut the door and went to his side of the car and got in and started the engine as they drove away. The car ride to the restaurant was pretty quiet except for the music playing in the radio.

After 20 minutes, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Scott parked his red sports convertible at the restaurant parking lot, as he and Jean made their way to the restaurant. Scott placed their reservations with the Maitre'd at the front entrance. He then showed them to their table. As they sat down, the waiter handed them each a menu and waited for them to order.

Scott and Jean both decided to order lobster and salad, then Jean ordered some chocolate cake for dessert. As they waited for their orders to come, Jean and Scott engaged in some small conversation. After some time, their food finally arrived. They thanked their waiter and started eating. After finishing off their lobster and salad, Scott and Jean shared the chocolate cake that Jean ordered. When they finished eating, Scott called for the check and waited for it. He then decided that it was time to give Jean his Valentine's Day present.

"Uh... Jean... I got something for you," Said Scott as he reached into his pocket for the small box and took it out.

"This is for you." he said as he handed the box to her.

"Thank you." Jean said as she accepted his gift.

She opened it and gasped as she saw the beautiful platinum necklace, but what made her gasp more was the engraving in the back of the heart pendant. As she read the engraving over and over again, she thought that she was dreaming. Scott loves her.

"Scott... is this true?" She asked indicating the engraving.

Scott nodded before saying, "I love you Jean Grey. I am truly and deeply head over heels in love with you." he finished, his voice thick with emotion and sincerity.

Jean had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears, as she got up and moved closer to Scott and hugged him.

"I'm in love with you too Scott." she said as she captured his lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Scott." Said Jean as they broke apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Scott said back as he kissed her again, this time a little longer as their tongues wrestled with each other, but they pulled apart after a few moments since they were in a restaurant and people were already starting to stare.

"Help me put it on Scott." Jean said as she handed the necklace to Scott and turned around.

Scott placed the necklace around Jean's neck, the red head turned back to him and smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Scott smiled back and blushed a little at the gesture. The waiter then arrived with their check and Scott took out his wallet and paid their bill and left a tip for the waiter. After paying, Scott and Jean got up to leave and started walking to the parking lot towards Scott's car, holding hands fingers intimately intertwined, bodies pressed together.

"Are you having fun?" Scott asked Jean.

"Yes. This has been the most amazing and romantic night of my life." replied Jean.

"Thanks Slim." she added using Scott's nickname.

"Anytime Red, anytime." Scott said kissing the top of her head.

They got into the car as Scott pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the movie theaters. They got there after a few moments. Scott parked his car as he and Jean made their way towards the front of the theaters.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked her as they stared at the movie selection.

"I don't know." Jean admitted. "How about 'Pink Panther'?" she suggested.

"Sure." Said Scott as he walked to the ticket booth and bought two tickets for 'Pink Panther.'

When they got their tickets they went inside and went to their movie. Since they just finished dinner and are still full, they didn't bother with snacks or popcorn. They went inside their auditorium and saw that there wasn't a lot of people watching, the auditorium was only three quarters full. They found seats in the back. Scott led Jean to the third to the last row and picked seats in the middle. They both sat down as the previews started. Jean leaned into Scott's warmth as Scott put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"So what do you wanna do after the movie?" Scott whispered into her ear.

"I don't really have a preference, but it is a school day tomorrow." Jean said.

"Oh yeah." said Scott. "Well if it's already getting late after the movie we can just go home." he added.

"Sounds good, Scott." Jean said with a smile as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Their conversation ended when the movie started playing. During the movie, Scott reached for Jean's hand and laced their fingers together. Jean just snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. After the movie ended, they both got up and left the theater still holding hands. It wasn't that late yet, so both Scott and Jean decided to take a walk at the nearby park.

"It's been a great night, Scott." Jean said as she glanced up at Scott's face.

Scott nodded, as he traced a finger along her smooth face as snow started falling. Then Scott leaned in and captured Jean's lips in a kiss. Jean kissed him back and soon they were making out under the stars as snow fell upon around them. As they broke apart, both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Scott, I love you." Jean told him as their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too, Jean." said Scott giving her another kiss. "Jean, would you be my girlfriend?" Scott asked as they pulled away.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jean said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend. _Her boyfriend. _Jean liked the sound of that.

As the snow kept falling, the two of them decided to head home since it was getting late and they have school tomorrow. They both walked back to Scott's car with Scott's arms draped around Jean's shoulder and she, with her arms wrapped around his waist. They got to the parking lot and got into the car. Scott drove back to the institute. When they arrived at the school, Scott parked his car and he and Jean went inside. He walked Jean to her room.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Scott." Jean said as she and Scott stood in front of her door with her arms wrapped around Scott's neck and his were on her waist.

"No problem Jean." Said Scott as he kissed Jean, a kiss Jean eagerly accepted and returned. They stood in front of Jean's door kissing, their tongues wrestling with each others' for quite a while until Scott broke their kiss.

"It's late, and we should go to sleep." He said with a smile as he gave her one last kiss before Jean went inside her room.

"I love you." Jean told him before making it inside her room.

"I love you too." Scott said as he watched her go into her room.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me." Scott said to himself as he went into his own room.

The two young lovers went to bed that night feeling like a heavy weight has been lifted off of their shoulders as they finally told each other of their feelings, and knowing that whatever life may throw their way, they'll face it together. In both their minds, this has been the most memorable and amazing Valentine's Day they have had in their lives. And this is just the beginning of their relationship as lovers.

**The End!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Review ppl... review... constructive criticism or plain criticism are welcome. **


End file.
